Fire Emblem
es una popular franquicia de videojuegos del género de RPG táctico (estrategia y rol) desarrollada por Intelligent Systems, diseñada por Shouzou Kaga y distribuida por Nintendo. ''Fire Emblem se caracteriza por la mezcla de los géneros de estrategia y rol, por ser pioneros en este tipo de juegos y por tener una gran influencia del folclore medieval europeo. La serie consta de 10 juegos hasta el momento. La saga ha visto la luz en la mayoría de consolas de Nintendo (NES, SNES, Game Boy Advance, GameCube y Wii, más una adaptación prevista para Nintendo DS). Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken, el séptimo juego de la franquicia, se convirtió en el primer juego de la saga en lanzarse internacionalmente en 2003. Presentado fuera de Japón con el escueto titulo de Fire Emblem, el juego se diseñó principalmente para los nuevos jugadores occidentales. Teniendo esto en cuenta, desde el primer capítulo se muestra un tutorial para aprender el modo de juego que dura diez capítulos. A partir de este juego, todo titulo de Fire Emblem ha sido presentado internacionalmente. A pesar de esto, los juegos anteriores a este siguen sin ver la luz en occidente. Modo de juego Básico Fire Emblem es una serie de juegos de estrategia por turnos en los que el jugador maneja sus unidades/personajes por un mapa con el objetivo de derrotar a los enemigos para cumplir con la misión del capítulo: tomar un castillo, sobrevivir X turnos el ataque enemigo, acabar con todos los enemigos del mapa o derrotar a un jefe. La saga también contiene aspectos de RPG tradicionales; así por ejemplo, el jugador puede usar su dinero para comprar armas y objetos especiales de las tiendas, visitar pueblos, tener conversaciones con PNJ o personajes antagonistas, así como intercambiar objetos entre personajes y adquirir puntos de experiencia en cada lucha para aumentar el nivel y las características de cada unidad. El sistema de combate está basado en el triángulo de armas en el que cada tipo de arma tiene ventaja sobre unas y desventaja frente a otras, método basado en el juego de piedra-papel-tijeras. Desde Fire Emblem: Seisen no Keifu, el triangulo de armas es el siguiente: la lanza derrota a la espada, esta derrota al hacha, y esta a la lanza. estas armas sólo pueden usarse para atacar unidades adyacentes. Aunque hay algunas armas especiales, como las hachas arrojadizas o jabalinas que pueden lanzarse a unidades más lejanas. El arco no se ajusta a este triángulo, este arma produce un daño mortal a las unidades voladoras, como los pegasos y dragones, pero por el contrario, el arquero es muy vulnerable a los ataques directos. El arco sólo puede usarse para atacar a distancia, no es válido para atacar a enemigos adyacentes. La saga Fire Emblem también se caracteriza por el uso de la magia. Con los hechizos ocurre algo similar a las armas: existe el triángulo de magia, que a veces varía de un juego a otro. Este triángulo de magia para algunos juegos es: hechizos de Luz vencen a los Oscuros, los Oscuros vencen a los de Alma o Ánima, y los de Ánima (o Alma) vencen a los de Luz. En otros juegos: Fuego vence a Viento, Viento vence a Trueno y este a Fuego. Los hechizos pueden lanzarse a distancia y a enemigos adyacentes indistintamente. Las armas y hechizos en Fire Emblem tienen un número determinado de usos, tras los cuales, el arma o hechizo se rompe y desaparece. Existe algún juego de la saga que no sigue esta pauta, y sus usos pueden ser infinitos. De todas formas, esto es algo evitable, ya que en algunos juegos el jugador tiene la opción de reparar cualquier arma a cambio de cierta cantidad de dinero. Esto no es necesario para las armas típicas, pues pueden encontrarse en abundancia en el campo de batalla en los cuerpos de los enemigos abatidos, sino que es muy útil para armas especiales, de las que sólo existe un ejemplar y no se pueden obtener más en el juego. También pueden cambiarse las armas viejas por nuevas en el herrero local. Las armas pueden ser de hierro, acero y plata, algunas llegando a tener algún tipo de hechizo. Cuanto mayor sea la calidad del arma, más puntos de vida arrancará al enemigo, aunque también menos usos se le podrá dar. Unidades A diferencia de juegos como Advance Wars y otros juegos RPG tácticos como son Final Fantasy Tactics, el generador de personajes no existe. En su lugar, se utilizan diferentes clases y personajes, cada una con diferentes habilidades clases de personajes teniendo estos pasado y personalidad. El tamaño de las estadísticas del personaje es pequeño al principio de cada partida, pero cuando se progresa durante el juego este avanza en sus habilidades, otras unidades también pueden unirse a la causa del personaje principal si es necesario a través de los eventos de la trama y las acciones que se tomen. Usando las unidades en las batallas se dan al personaje puntos de experiencia; el nivel del personaje aumentará al llegar a los 100 puntos de exp. Nivelar a los demás personajes no principales se puede hacer usándolos, o bien dándoles experiencia, sin embargo al terminar con un enemigo que sea jefe del nivel, dependerá si el personaje tiene un nivel avanzado o bajo, ya que si este tiene mayor nivel en su clase tendrá menos puntuación y si por el contrario este no tiene tanto nivel de clase tendrá más puntos de experiencia que el anterior. Así cuando el nivel de un personaje sube, pueden tener la posibilidad de cambiar el nivel de clase que tienen, muchas veces a esto se le conoce como «promoción», dependiendo de las reglas de cada juego de la franquicia, los personajes pueden ser «promocionados» por su nivel de experiencia, o a través de un objeto en particular que forzara la promoción de la unidad. Los personajes pueden avanzar de promoción y estadísticas con habilidades especiales que el jugador puede darles, estas solo pueden ser dadas a los personajes de mayor nivel. Por ejemplo, Oscar, un caballero de lanza en Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance, cambiará de nivel automáticamente al llegar al nivel 21, volviéndose paladín de nivel 1. Se le dan puntos extra por su nueva posición, y puede moverse dos turnos -al atacar y al terminar el ataque-, y puede portar ya sea espadas, hachas o arcos junto con el arma adicional que tenía, en este caso, lanza. Relaciones Romance y amistad son temas esenciales a través de las series de Fire Emblem. Empezando por la sexta entrega, Fuuin no Tsurugi, esta característica se empezó junto con el modo de juego, este mismo se basa en el para tener conversaciones de soporte. En los títulos para GBA de Fire Emblem , estas conversaciones pueden aparecer teniendo a las parejas juntas o al terminar sus turnos y mantenerlos uno junto al otro. Después de un número considerable de niveles en el juego, el jugador tiene la opción de conversación de soporte entre los dos personajes. Path of Radiance simplificó esta opción solamente teniendo a los personajes durante las batallas juntos y no necesariamente adyacentes uno al otro. Cada vez que los dos personajes tienen una conversación, la afinidad que tienen uno por el otro incrementará, dándoles estadísticas de apoyo y activando un bonus de apoyo cada vez que están cerca en el campo de batalla. Si dos personajes tienen una relación romántica, una fuerte amistad, u otro tipo de conexión, estos llegan a tener tres niveles de soporte, el resultado de estas conversaciones afectará el final del juego. Dependiendo de los personajes, tales resultados pueden terminar en una boda, una profunda amistad, o una continuación de su relación. Muerte Los personajes/unidades de Fire Emblem a los que se les acaban los puntos de vida y mueren, no pueden volver a usarse en lo que queda de juego. La partida continúa de manera normal, porque aunque la unidad no estará disponible para el combate, y si es necesario para la trama, el personaje aparecerá en las escenas de diálogo que enlazan los capítulos. Esta regla también afecta a los PNJ y a las unidades enemigas. Para evitar la baja definitiva del personaje, la única opción del jugador es volver a empezar el capítulo. Esta regla va más allá cuando se trata de un personaje principal, ya que si muere, la partida termina y el jugador es obligado a reiniciar el capítulo desde el principio. Existen varias excepciones en juegos como Fire Emblem: Monshō no Nazo(Mystery of the Emblem->FE3),Fire Emblem: Seisen no Keifu(Genealogy of holy war->FE4), Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken(Blazing sword, Fire emblem 1 en Europa->FE7) y Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance, en los que los personajes caídos pueden volver a usarse en algún punto del juego. Además, en algunos juegos también pueden resucitarse unidades usando ciertos hechizos, papiros o bastones, aunque suelen ser elementos bastante extraños y limitados. Esta excepción no es aplicable a los personajes principales. El nombre de la serie Fire Emblem (el emblema de fuego) se refiere a un objeto sobre el que gira la trama de cada juego o que tiene especial relevancia dentro de ella. El objeto y su historia varían según el juego: * El Fire Emblem original de Fire Emblem: Ankoku Ryū to Hikari no Tsurugi era un escudo que permitía a su portador usar la espada Falchion. En Fire Emblem: Monshō no Nazo es el mismo objeto. * En Fire Emblem: Seisen no Keifu, no se menciona, sin embargo se dice que es el escudo de la casa de Velthomer. * En Fire Emblem y Fire Emblem: Fūin no Tsurugi, el Fire Emblem es una piedra preciosa necesaria para reconocer al heredero al trono de Biran. * En Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones, es la Piedra Sagrada de Grado en la que fue encerrado el espíritu del Rey Demonio. * En Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance y Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn, es el medallón de Lehran. Juegos Este es un listado de los juegos que han salido a la venta desde la aparición de la franquicia. } |- |- ! Título occidental !! Título japonés !! Consola !! Año !! Notas |- |''Fire Emblem: Ankoku Ryū to Hikari no Tsurugi(Dragon of Darkness and Sword of Light)'' |ファイアーエムブレム　暗黒竜と光の剣 (Fire Emblem: Ankoku Ryū to Hikari no Tsurugi) |NES |1990 |Primer juego que da nombre a la saga. |- |''Fire Emblem Gaiden'' |ファイアーエムブレム外伝 (Fire Emblem Gaiden) |NES |1991 |Historia alternativa relacionada con la primera. |- |''Fire Emblem: Monshō no Nazo(Mystery of the Emblem)'' |ファイアーエムブレム　紋章の謎 (Fire Emblem: Monshō no Nazo) |Super NES |1993 |Es un remake del primer juego acompañado de su secuela. |- |''Fire Emblem: Seisen no Keifu(Genealogy of Holy war)'' |ファイアーエムブレム　聖戦の系譜 (Fire Emblem: Seisen no Keifu) |Super NES |1996 |El primer Fire Emblem en presentar un nuevo mundo sin relación con el de los anteriores juegos. Aparecen nuevas características y mecánicas en la saga. |- |''Fire Emblem: Thracia 776'' |ファイアーエムブレム トラキア776 (Fire Emblem: Thracia 776) |Super NES |1999 |La historia sucede a la vez que la de Seisen no Keifu. Fue el último juego de la saga para Super Famicom. |- |''Fire Emblem: Fūin no Tsurugi(Sword of Seals)'' |ファイアーエムブレム　封印の剣 (Fire Emblem: Fūin no Tsurugi) |Game Boy Advance |2002 |El primer Fire Emblem para una portátil. |- |''Fire Emblem(Blazing sword)'' |ファイアーエムブレム 烈火の剣 (Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken) |Game Boy Advance |2003 |El primer título de Fire Emblem lanzado internacionalmente y protosecuela de Fūin no Tsurugi. |- |''Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones'' |ファイアーエムブレム 聖魔の光石 (Fire Emblem: Seima no Koseki) |Game Boy Advance |2004 |Incorpora mecánicas de juego no vistas desde Fire Emblem Gaiden. |- |''Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance'' |ファイアーエムブレム 蒼炎の軌跡 (Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki) |Nintendo GameCube |2005 |El primer título en mostrar gráficos tridimensionales e incorporar FMV. |- |''Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn'' |ファイアーエムブレム 暁の女神 (Fire Emblem: Akatsuki no Megami) |Wii |2007 |Secuela de Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance. |- |''Fire Emblem DS'' |ファイアーエムブレム DS (Fire Emblem DS) |Nintendo DS |2008 |Es un remake del primer juego e incluirá funciones en línea. |} Música Las partituras originales de los juegos de Fire Emblem han sido compuestas por Yuka Tsujiyoko, excepto la de Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones, compuesta por Saki Haruyama, Yoshihiko Kitamura y Yoshito Hirano, bajo la supervisión directa de Tsujiyoko. En los primeros ocho juegos de la saga, la música es únicamente instrumental. Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance cambió esta característica e incluyó un tema vocal en sus títulos de crédito: Life Returns; así como en Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn se incluyó otro tema vocal, llamado: Dawn Awakens. Mucha de la música de un título, se suele volver a utilizar en otros posteriores. Por ejemplo, el corte Fire Emblem Main Theme aparece en todos los títulos de la saga, en diferentes puntos del juego. Así como Together we ride, música de reclutamiento de unidades, o la música usada en las batallas. Al reutilizar la música suelen modificarse añadiendo nuevos arreglos e incluso destinándola a otro fin del que fue designada originalmente: por ejemplo, la partitura musical para los mapas de prueba en Path of Radiance era originalmente la partitura para el capítulo diez de Fire Emblem: Seisen no Keifu. Otros medios Anime En 1995, un OVA (co-producido con KSS) llamado Fire Emblen fue producido y emitido; está basado en las primeras escenas de Monshō no Nazo y fue cancelado tras dos episodios. Su protagonista era Marth, y todos los personajes que aparecían eran de dicho juego. Juego de cartas El juego de cartas coleccionables de Fire Emblem fue publicado por NTT Publishing Co., Ltd. en agosto de 2001. Seis series fueron realizadas antes de su fin en 2006. Las tres primeras series estaban basadas en los personajes de Seisen no Keifu. La cuarta en los personajes de Thracia 776, y la Antología de expansión de personajes de ambos juegos, pero dibujados por varios artistas. En las dos últimas, figuran los personajes de Monshō no Nazo. El juego de cartas es similar a la forma de batalla en los juegos, pero se usan cartas de personajes, terreno, armas, cartas especiales, etc. NTT Publishing también publicó los libros y bandas sonoras de Fire Emblem. Apariciones en otros juegos Desde su aparición en 1990, Fire Emblem ha permanecido en gran medida dentro de las fronteras japonesas. En 2001, sin embargo, fue lanzado un juego que contuviese los personajes más famosos de la saga de Nintendo, Super Smash Bros Melee. Este juego contiene a dos personajes de la saga Fire Emblem: Marth, protagonista del primer ('' Fire Emblem: Ankoku no Ryū a Hikari no Ken'') y tercer juego de la serie (Fire Emblem: Monshō no Nazo); y Roy, protagonista del en ese momento inédito sexto juego Fire Emblem: Fūin no Tsurugi. Según la página web de Nintendo, Marth fue incluido por la petición de los jugadores japoneses. Si Marth está desbloqueado, se puede cambiar la música del Templo Hyrule a una mezcla de la melodía de Fire Emblem Main Theme y Encounter Theme de Ankoku Ryū to Hikari no Ken. El diseño y jugabilidad de Marth atrajo la atención de Nintendo America durante su fase de localización, por lo que se decidió su inclusión en la versión para Norteamérica. Roy se había incluido en Japón para promocionar el juego Fūin no Tsurugi. Debido a la popularidad adquirida gracias a Super Smash Bros Brawl, Nintendo decidió localizar y publicar los juegos de Fire Emblem en América y Europa. En Super Smash Bros. Brawl, Marth sigue siendo un personaje jugable, junto a Ike de Path of Radiance y Radiant Dawn. Lyn, una lord de Fire Emblem, aparece como Ayudante y otros muchos personajes hacen aparición como trofeos, pegatinas y otras cosas. Fire Emblem Theme está basado en la melodía de Fire Emblem del anterior juego, contando con algunos retoques y la letra en latín, aunque la melodía de Fire Emblem del Melee también aparece, entre otras canciones de la saga. Una prueba de juego del Fire Emblem: Monshou no Nazo fue incluida en la versión japonesa del Super Smash Bros. Brawl. En otros juegos de Intelligent Systems, como Paper Mario: La Puerta Milenaria, un personaje secundario habla sobre sus videojuegos favoritos. El primero en mencionar es Fire Emblem. Además, el juego de Nintendo DS Daigasso! Band-Brothers incluye el tema de Fire Emblem. Trivia * El título de AKANEIA en el modo debug del juego Super Smash Bros. Melee sugiere que había una arena basada en la franquicia Fire Emblem desarrollándose, pero el mapa real no existe, y los jugadores terminan peleando contra Marth y Roy en Hyrule Temple. Si Marth es desbloqueado y todos los jugadores humanos oprimen juntos L o R mientras es seleccionado el escenario de Hyrule Temple, una versión remezclada del tema principal de Fire Emblem y el tema de reclutamiento se podrá oír en vez de la música original. La canción también se puede oír aleatoriamente si Marth es personaje seleccionable por el jugador humano. * Fire Emblem: Monshō no Nazo es el único juego de Fire Emblem que aparece en la revista Famitsu 2006 en su lista de los mejores 100 videojuegos. Los lectores de la publicación Famitsu votaron por el numero sesenta y ocho como mejor juego de todos los tiempos. También es el primero de los títulos lanzados para la consola virtual a la salida del Canal Tienda Wii en Japón. * Una chica pelirroja llamada Anna hace apariciones en todos los juegos de la serie. A pesar de no ser miembro de los personajes principales en Fire Emblem (exceptuando una pequeña aparición en el primer videojuego de la serie Fire Emblem lanzado internacionalmente), ella aparece en diversos títulos cuando el jugador está a punto de suspender los datos de su partida o bien sirve de narradora en los tutoriales. Referencias Enlaces externos * Página oficial (EE. UU.) (en inglés) * Página oficial (Japón) (en japonés) * Página del juego de cartas oficial (en japonés) * Documentación sobre Fire Emblem (en inglés)